


Musings of a Homosexual I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Musings of a Homosexual I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Musings of a Homosexual I by Hepaestion

21 September 1998  
Hepaestion/AgtNicolas  
August 12, 1998  
  
Archive to SlashKink and Archive/X  
Mulder belongs to Chris Carter and Fox Network not to me cause if he belonged to me he would have busted out that closet door already. This little fanfic is for pure sexual masturbation reasons not for profit.   
Sexual Keywords: m/m, spanking, sex, sucking, and other kinky stuff.. NC-17..very sexually GRAPHIC  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Musings of a Homosexual I

Mulder was exhausted and horny. He battled bees and clones and aliens and a horny partner. Shit Scully almost tried to kiss me. Things were bad he thought. He lay down with a bud nestled at his crotch. Fucking Krycek, he thought, I blame that asshole for kissing me and making me think about him and men in general. So here I am almost 40 and now I realize I am a damn fag. Oh brother, why wasn't I taken by those meat eating aliens and cloned into a queen bee? Well ok, I know being gay is NOT bad, hell no, it's great, if you're not a fucking government employee and you don't have a catholic partner and a bitch mother. So instead of thinking about my sister Sam, I think about what a big fucking basket Skinner has in that pressed dark slacks of his. Shit, danger zones thinking alert the thought police. So now I have to think, how to be gay without losing my job, partner and family. 

Mulder hit the psychology books and read about gay issues, gay rights, gay dreams, gay fetishes, gay this and gay that. Whew, I had no idea being gay was so difficult. However, the more he read the more horny he got. Shit I need to jerk off or something. Therefore, Mulder decided to hit the video/sex shop. Not the one he normally went to, but the one FAR out of town, where he could go incognito. Mulder donned his black shirt and black jeans and his dark Ray Bans. Mulder entered the store and was amazed quickly that the parking lot was full. As soon as Mulder entered he noticed the place was larger inside than what he thought. The place was also lit quite brightly, not some dark shady place. The large room was filled with tapes and toys, a chubby nice looking salesman/cashier stood behind the register. He smiled and nodded to Mulder and asked him if he would like some help. Mulder felt his face blushing and said no thanks just looking around. The guy said ok, and told Mulder to feel free to look around and to check out the theater in the back too if he wanted to. A theater thought Mulder, holy shit, his weakness in life was a movie theater and to think he was close to a gay one, he felt his cock harden. 

Mulder watched the rows and rows of XXX rated gay porn. He was in gay fuck heaven. He felt himself start to giggle when he got to see the titles of these cinematic wonders of homosexual sex. Titles like the Sperminator, Boys in Cell block H, Intercourse with a Vampire, Boys from Brazil and no Laurence Olivier in this version. Some featured young men either in uniforms bend over some bunk or bending someone over in a jail cell. The boxes showed men of all sizes, color, and ethnicity and cock size. Mulder's own cock was hard and heavy in his jeans. He looked at the movies, mesmerized and recording the pictures to his eidetic memory for future reference. Then he came upon the amateur section. Here the videos boasted scenes of XXX sex made by real men, in real settings and not professional gay porn actors. These men were college students, construction workers, and even married men. He skimmed the boxes until he saw one box with a picture of a young man that seemed familiar.

Mulder thought his pervert mind was playing tricks on him until he held the box inches from his face. Holy cock sucking Russian rat bastards from hell! Alex Krycek was in this movie. He was fucking sure that man on his knees was Krycek. Mulder stepped back and almost knocked down an entire aisle of tapes. He looked around the room and few of the patrons were watching him. He smiled back and proceeded to walk to the boy behind the register. 

Mulder set the tape on the counter and said he was interested in seeing this movie. The boy told Mulder if he liked he could view the movie before purchasing it because lucky for him that tape was part of their selection in the booths. Mulder got the quarters he needed and walked towards the back. He looked around the dark back, saw the rows of booths, some were empty many were occupied.

Mulder got comfortable in an empty booth and proceeded to insert his quarters. The machine's screen lit up and told him to decide his movie. He looked for the one that was Alex's From Russia to Ass. Soon the screen had a scene of young Krycek on a mattress, he was already naked and slowly stroking his cock.

I guess Alex was playing the captured spy, how fucking poetic Mulder thought and unzipped his Levi's'. Alex was young in the video probably just 18. His body was hairless and fit like a boxer's. His cock was slowly rising to an uncut 7inches; he teased and pulled on his foreskin. Soon two other men (the bad guys) entered the room and started yelling and demanding answers from the 'spy', of course Alex refused and was told his torture was going to begin. Mulder grinned and held his cock tight, yeah fucking torture that bastard rat he thought. Fuck I am gonna love this tape I know it. 

One of the men grabbed Alex by the hair and put him on his knees. He yelled and pulled and started smacking Alex's face with his huge cock, which must be at least 9 inches.

Yeah baby thought Mulder, smack his fucking head with your big cock, shit how come I never thought of that. I used my fucking fists, memo to me, next time smack Alex with my dick. The other man watched his partner tease and smack Alex's with his cock, then he took a belt that was hanging on the wall.

Mulder licked his lips in painful anticipation and was only to please to see what was next. Smack went the belt on Alex's pale young ass. YEAH shouted Mulder and quickly remembered where he was at and quieted down. By now Mulder lowered his jeans and decided what the hell and lowered his boxers. His dick was hard, jutting forward vulgarly. Mulder squeezed his balls and stroked his cock gently with every smack of the belt to Alex's ass. Harder and harder the other man hit Alex. The camera focused on the dark pink welts and on Alex's teary eyes. The other man now screamed at Alex to suck his cock. Mulder watched in complete fascination Alex swallow those 9inches down his throat.

How much cock did that boy swallow in his past to be able to suck a big dick like that thought Mulder. Fuck, I could kick myself for not shoving my dick down his little newbie FBI throat when I first met the little prick. 

The man now fucked Alex's throat; he moaned and pinches his nipples as the young spy kneeled submissively. The other now stood behind Alex and proceeded to shove his fingers inside Alex's asshole. The camera obscenely focused the penetration of fingers, Alex's asshole was a little pink bud, not some open hole some porn stars tend to have from usage. Mulder leaked pre-cum from his cock and rubbed it on his cock for lube to help the stroking. Mulder spread his legs as far as the small booth allowed, leaning back a bit as if he was about to get fucked. He cheered young Alex on as the man behind him now rubbed his cock against the young guy's ass. Holy shit, the man isn't wearing a fucking rubber. Mulder gasped, the complete risk and danger of the moment made it all more hot and forbidden. Yeah what man's dream now isn't to be able to take a big cock up the ass without the latex and Krycek as always taking a risk, risking his life. Mulder knew that was what he loved about that maniac. His complete disregard for the precious gift of life. The camera zoomed in as the purple cock head pushed inside Alex's unprotected asshole. Mulder's finger found itself inside Mulder now too. Alex's green emerald eyes were glassy and wide; you could see the total pleasure and heat of the moment in those eyes. Fuck yeah Mulder thought, you are a born fucking actor, a born fuck slave Alex Krycek. Both men fucked Alex, their thrusts harder and harder. Mulder stroked his cock and finger fucked his hole in unison to them. He cheered on Alex's stamina to take such a hard fuck session. 

Soon the men changed ends; Mulder shuttered when he watched the 9inch cock shove itself inside Alex in one movement. Alex's eyes screamed the intrusion but his body remained submissive. Harder and harder that huge cock rode Alex. Alex wasn't a person to this man, just a hole for his cock. He mounted Alex like some fucking animal in crazed heat. The other man laughed and laughed stroking his cock in front of them. Soon he was grunting and laughing spewing his cum all over Alex's face. The camera once again zoomed as the beads of cum dripped on that perfect little nose and those swollen lips. The man behind him yelled a mighty yell and started also to cum. The camera focused on the now open little bud of an asshole as the man pulled his cock out just to the entrance and empty his cum there. Both men laughed at the exhausted Alex and just when u thought it was over they told him to rise again. Mulder by now was close to cumming; he was close to the edge. His balls were tightening and he felt his cock harder than ever. The next scene made him explode, as he saw the men begin to piss on Alex. Streams of golden piss fell upon his angel cum dirty face and then he saw Alex open his mouth. Ahhhhh Mulder said and started to cum harder than ever in his jerking off life. He saw Alex drink in the piss of those men who had just literally raped and tortured him. He saw Alex's eyes shine from the complete lust and hunger of it all. Mulder hadn't cum that much since he was 18 himself. His chest; neck and even chin were covered in cum. He shook and shivered from the strength of his orgasm. 

Soon Mulder had wiped himself clean, fixed his clothes up and walked out. He went again to the register and was greeted by the same kid behind the counter. Seems you enjoyed the movie the guy asked. Yeah it was very interesting Mulder said not trying too hard this time to hide his feelings. Mulder paid for the full-length version of Alex's sexual escapades and went out to the DC night. As he went home he decided maybe being gay wasn't so bad, and maybe being a FBI agent wasn't too bad either. Especially if it meant he could meet up with a certain kind of Russian spy. Before going to bed, he made sure to tell Scully on the phone, knowing damn well his conversations were bugged that he was hoping to speak to Alex Krycek again about some information he had uncovered while going undercover recently. Scully was confused as usual but Mulder was prepared, He got a six pack, lube and rubber sheets just for the visit of his favorite little sex rat.

THE END. 

 

* * *

 

  
Hepaestion  
Archive to SlashKink and Archive/X  
Characters to belong to Chris Carter cause if they belonged to me X-Files would be very different by now. Mulder would have stormed out of that damn closet already..  
NC-17 sexually graphic..u been warned!  
Dedicated to K. she knows who she is..  
Keyword: more musings of kink by the new 'gay' mulder..coming out of the closet can be messy..  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Musings of a Homosexual II

Mulder had a tiring week at work. However, the day was over and Mulder was glad to be home finally. In addition, he was hoping to maybe not be alone tonight. He ran to the shower, this time instead of his ivory soap he used some perfumed bath gel his mother had given him with matching cologne for Christmas. He wanted to smell good and taste good for his 'date' tonight. Actually, it was no real date, he hasn't met this person yet, but he was determined to bring someone home or to have sex somewhere. 

He had spent the last few weeks frantically jerking off to the amateur video that he purchased. It was the tape with Alex Krycek and the husky Marines that were peeing and fucking him like a fuck toy. He loved the different scenes that were full of hot gay sex. The close-ups of Alex's asshole, dripping of so much cum from the boys were priceless. How Alex's eyes smiled at the lens when he swallowed the hot piss the Marine gave him. 

Shit! I am gonna fucking cum already if I keep thinking of that. I don't want to waste my own cum on my hand or pillow tonight. Tonight I plan to be touched by someone besides me. I mean , that is part of being gay of coming out of this rotten closet. If I am gonna get fired or bashed for being a homosexual, well then I want to at least be able to say I have been with one man in my life. 

Mulder slid his narrow hips and his big cock into the tight black leather pants he purchased a few days ago. They accentuated all his best parts and the leather were a sensuous caress on his balls. The black ,sliver tipped cowboy boots, and a black ,transparent Versace silk shirt was chic and sexy on him. He looked like a one of those bisexual vampires that haunted the Anne Rice books. His hair was short and spiky for the summer and he had his ear double pierced with two small silver earrings. He arranged his cock once more in the pants , snaking it to the right side. On his hand, he wore a silver skull ring that he had found on the floor of the vampire case he was on once. He looked at himself in the mirror and deemed himself extremely fuckable. 

He took a cab to what he knew was a wild gay bar in DC. The place was brand new and had already gotten wild reviews and reputation. The Glory Hole entrance had a US flag plastered on its entrance. Good Old Glory, the irony was great for D.C. Mulder lit up a fag. The English word sprung in his head and he chuckled to himself. He could hear the music being blasted from the club even with its door closed. As soon as he walked in a huge , bald muscle man with piercing all over his face, nose, tongue, nipples etc. greeted him . He took a good look at Mulder and grunted ,told him to pass through. Mulder asked why he wasn't being charged the door fee and the man said because the club doesn't charge virgins. Mulder grinned and as he was about to walk away the muscle man grabbed him and kissed him. Mulder felt the tongue with its metal stud poke hungrily into his mouth. Mulder felt the heat rise inside him but as soon as it started the muscle man pushed him away . Mulder blushed and raised his eyebrow to the man. The man patted Mulder's leather clad ass and told him, ' come to me when you're ready for a mean, hard fuck. I don't do virgins' baby. Now move along and find your prince.' The man laughed looking at Mulder's expression. 

The next room was full of men. Their bodies were shaking ,swaying, and moving to the techno music that was being played. The smell of illegal poppers and pot was in the air. The walls were full of copies of the famous Mapplethorpe pictures. Some of the men looked at Mulder as he walked in. Few of them blew him kisses and some grabbed their bulging crotches as an invite. 

Mulder walked up to the bartender, who looked like a Tommy Hilfilger model and ordered a beer and two 1800 Cuervo shots. He took the shots quickly, he needed the alcohol to sooth his nerves. He was suddenly again aware of his inexperience in all this. He felt the warm buzz of the tequila, he was such a lightweight when it came to booze. One was enough to soften him a bit. Before he knew it , he was being asked to dance, Mulder shrugged his shoulders and said what the hell. He was soon shaking his ass to the music, his partners changed often. He was bumping and grinding to a different man with each new song. Closer and closer, they danced with him. Soon one of his dancers was behind him, shaking and rubbing his hard cock against the crack of Mulder's ass. Mulder felt his cock spring hard, the leather felt tight as a second skin on him. His dance partner was getting bolder and bolder. He grabbed Mulder's nipples and squeezed hard. Mulder leaned his head back onto a hard tall shoulder. The whole dance floor was flooded with lights and laser beams. He could see that the other dancers watched him , cause this wasn't dancing but fucking. 

Suddenly, Mulder was turned around to face his dance partner. At first, the darkness unable him to see clearly but then a laser beam flashed on his face. The eyes, shit thought Mulder, its Alex Krycek. Mulder for a split second thought he was dreaming , until he saw Alex's grin. Alex leaned forward to Mulder's ear and in a husky deep voice, ' follow me Mulder, time to see how the family has fun'. He led Mulder towards the back of the club. 

Alex held possessively to Mulder on the way to the back. His grin dared anyone to touch his 'prize'. Mulder swayed a bit from the heat and the booze not to mention the lust. The back lounge was filled with wall to wall blood red velvet love seats. The walls were black ,the lights were dim. As soon as they reached an open loveseat, Krycek threw Mulder on it. 

Mulder couldn't believe it, when he felt Alex's ass on his lap. Alex looked like a demented angel, in his white dress shirt open to reveal the smooth boyish chest. The right nipple held a gold ring as did his right ear. Alex's forest green eyes looked at Mulder, as if trying to see within his soul. 

Alex leaned to Mulder's ear, and whispered, 'Took you long enough to find that tape Mulder.' 

Mulder felt his face blush. rat bastard always had to find a way to piss him off. He knew Alex was up to no good but for once Mulder was thinking with his dick. He couldn't ,wouldn't let Alex Krycek die until he had the chance to fuck him and get fucked by him. His astrologer told him ,he had to reach closure with a man of his past. His dick told him ,he better do it or else is forever jerking off to that damn tape. Scully would have him in a mental hospital for acts of sexual deviation and fucking a disgusting Rat. Mulder's head stopped just then when he felt Alex's lips on him. Oh my god thought Mulder, so this is it. Mulder's brain turned into alien goo. He was no longer capable of real comprehension. His penis had taken over all brain functions and Mulder's I.Q. hit zero. 

Alex couldn't believe it and yet there he was. He had followed Mulder for a while now. He knew Mulder had finally purchased his amateur tape, that Alex was very proud of doing. It was easy and fun money, and he was a horny kid. Now he was in this smelly, semen stained loveseat. Alex stopped kissing Mulder and looked at the swollen pouty lips. 

'You wanna play with me Mulder?' Alex grinned like a Cheshire cat. Mulder's pink tongue licked his bottom lip. He looked into Alex's grin and smiled. He wanted to play for so long. He wanted to excise his sexual demons with someone he knew was semi demonic himself. He was going to open the floodgates of his kinky nature with Alex. Both men were gonna forget aliens, Cancerman, Scully and other bitchy, cold hearted things with sex. 

'Get on your knees Alex.' Mulder said huskily. This was Mulder's time to test his playmate.

Alex looked at Mulder and grinned again, he then got off Mulder's lap and got on his knees in front of him. Mulder unzipped his pants, he noticed a couple in front of them turning to watch what was going on. Then he placed the head of his cock inside Alex's pink mouth. 

Krycek's hand cupped and squeezed the hard erection that was now in his slacks. He looked right at Mulder's eyes and then felt the warm stream. Alex swallowed quickly, Mulder moaned and released his golden shower. He clutched at Alex's hair and groaned louder, both men looked into their eyes. Alex squeezed and jerked on his hard on, he couldn't help it. His balls were heavy and swollen ready for release. Mulder smiled as soon as it reached into a tinkle and stopped all together. Now Mulder's cock was hard and he started to fuck Alex's mouth. He grabbed Alex's head and just shoved his cock down Alex's throat. He moaned and leaned his head back on the wall, not caring of the other men saw their fun. 

Alex thank god he was not a novice at cock sucking. He was grateful now for all that dorm action he got at school. His throat accommodated Mulder's large cock well, he didn't gag at the deep oral fucking he was receiving. Alex rubbed and humped the loveseat like some poodle in heat. Mulder saw the other couple watching them ,signaled them to join in . He knew Alex was a slut and would like the extra attention. He motioned the handsome couple to touch Alex.

'Go ahead ,touch him.' He told the men. 

They started to pet Alex's hair and touch his back. One of the men, a tall beautiful Asian with pale skin and dark luminous eyes reached over to pull on Alex's nipple ring. Alex moaned and started humping the loveseat faster. The men touched Alex all over while kissing each other. Mulder could tell they were lovers and he watched the men kiss. The partner of the Asian, also now got on his knees and released his lover's erection. Mulder couldn't help but wink at his friend. He was enthralled to see the Asian's companion hungrily swallow and suckle his lover's cock. 

Mulder touched Alex's silky hair more gently now and he allowed his new lover to take his own pace. He felt the mouth gently kiss his shaft. Alex's warm tongue searched lower until they lapped up the scrotum. Mulder lips moved fast, his mind reeling with the pleasure he felt. God how foolish he was to have held back, how insignificant his jerking off seemed to a warm ,real mouth giving him a blowjob. Mulder heard his Asian friend start to moan louder and he saw him buck into his lover's mouth. The lover swallowed and did not spill a single drop. Mulder closed his eyes and concentrated on Alex's mouth, his mind was repeating the same phrase repeatedly. 'Swallow it Alex' ,he wanted to yell his demand. Mulder clenched his asshole ,feeling the pressure grip his balls. He wanted to shoot his load now. 

'Alex, oh god Alex , I need to cum.' Mulder pleaded. 

Alex nodded and cupped Mulder's balls. He then opened his mouth and pulled out his tongue. 'God yes' Mulder said and laid the tip of his cock on that pink tongue. What man didn't fucking fantasize this moment, when you unload directly on someone's tongue. Mulder felt the moment coming, he bit his lip and started squirting. 'Ohhhh god Alex baby, yes fucking eat it.' Mulder groaned and deposited the thick, stream of white goo on Alex's tongue. He saw his cum become too much and begins to drip down like some alien material. Mulder finally closed his eyes and shuddered. He opened again to see Alex's open mouth filled with cum. Mulder felt his heart beating so fast, 'Swallow it' he said menacingly almost. Alex hesitated and Mulder smacked him. God why does it feel so fucking good to hurt him sometimes? 'Swallow it you fucking rat slut' Mulder said this time. Alex looked at Mulder again and he smacked him again. Alex saw the gleam in Mulder's eyes. This was not the place for these games and he swallowed the warm cum. 

Mulder reached out and kissed Alex. He feared he hurt the man. His conscience frightened at his sudden kink to hurt him. Alex's mouth tasted of cum and other strange flavors. He knew he could get used to it. Dammit he knew he could get used to many things Alex tasted of. Alex tasted of him and no one ever did that. 

Again, Mulder leaned back against the wall of the club. His head was throbbing, his dick was flaccid and sticking out of his leather pants. He was so tired now , he was now so certain of many things too. Mulder opened his eyes to tell Alex that they needed to talk about this ,when he noticed the other man was gone. Mulder looked around but knew it was stupid to even search. Alex Krycek was a rat, he scurried and knew how to hide and is impossible to catch. 

Mulder arranged himself , and bid the couple goodbye. They invited him over to their place but Mulder said no. He didn't want to intrude and was actually exhausted. In addition, he wanted Alex. He needed Alex to scratch that new itch of his. The front door of the club now held a beautiful transsexual named Felicity. She was tall, black and almost the spitting image of the gorgeous model Iman. Mulder smiled and they small talked for a while. He asked her about Alex and she smiled. 'That man is trouble hazel eyes, he is Lucifer himself, fallen and beautiful and well..not even God could forget him.'

Felicity knew though that sometimes troublemakers were a lot more fun than angels. She winked at Mulder and told him to come back. Mulder had to admit, he never felt so much warmth and friendliness in the straight clubs he had been to in the past. 

He waved down a cab and was soon wistfully looking out its dingy window. He wanted to take a stranger home tonight but instead found Alex. Mulder laughed at the irony of their relationship. He checked his pockets for money for the cabby when he noticed his skull ring was gone. 'That little cocksucking ratbastard thief' Mulder mumbled to himself. Nevertheless, in a strange way Mulder was glad. Mulder looked out into the night, he was going to enjoy the cat and mouse game they played. He knew it had taken a strange turn and he was definitely going to be prepared. He was damned sure he was going to bump into his Ratboy again. Next, time maybe some more leather and a good spanking too. 

The End.


End file.
